


Un Palais au féminin

by Ahelya



Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Mauvaise métaphores, Palais de la mémoire du Dr Lecter, after the books
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Parce que derrière chaque homme célèbre, il y a une femme... Ou même plusieurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a d'abord été publié sur fanfiction.net en février 2008.

Le docteur Lecter est assis à son bureau. Devant lui, un dessin inachevé, le dessin d'une femme qui n'a pas encore de visage. La main du docteur repose à côté du dessin avec un fusain à l'intérieur. Il ne paraît pas disposé à poursuivre son œuvre pour le moment. Il est immobile et s'il avait eu les yeux fermés, on aurait pu le croire en train de dormir mais le regard perçant du docteur Hannibal Lecter est fixé sur son dessin. Il le voit sans le voir. Il ne dort pas mais il n'est pas vraiment là non plus. Le docteur Lecter s'est retiré dans son palais de la mémoire et il se promène à l'abri des longues colonnes qu'il a lui-même édifiées.

Que fait-il ici ? Il ne se retire jamais dans son palais de la mémoire sans raison. En fait, il en a tout d'un coup ressenti le besoin en faisant son dessin, juste au moment de faire le visage de son sujet. Il est dans son palais à la recherche d'un visage de femme.

Au temps de sa gloire, avant son arrestation et son incarcération à l'hôpital de haute sécurité de Baltimore, on l'a souvent vu donné le bras à de ravissantes femmes mais aucune d'elles ne tient une place importante dans son palais de la mémoire. Ce n'est qu'une plaisante galerie de portraits assortie de quelques dates… Rencontre ou anniversaire. Rien de plus. En fait, les femmes qui ont l'honneur de posséder leurs propres appartements dans son palais de la mémoire se comptent sur les doigts de la main.

Il y a tout d'abord sa mère, Simonetta, descendante des Sforza et des Visconti. Pour elle, il a recréé la chambre qu'elle possédait au château de son enfance, toute sa chambre et le décor qu'elle avait emmené avec elle dans leur château de Lituanie en quittant Milan. Ici, il retrouve sa mère entourée de tous les parfums qui ont toujours peuplé sa chambre… Les parfums de sa mère et l'odeur d'encaustique au citron. Pas les relents de pisse froide qui les avaient remplacés lorsque le château familial était devenu un orphelinat après la guerre et la chambre de sa mère, le bureau du directeur.

Elle est là, assise dans un profond fauteuil qui est juste à côté de la cheminée allumée. Elle lui sourit. Le docteur Lecter regarde les flammes. Un souvenir s'impose à lui. La neige… Le relais de chasse… La robe de sa mère en feu… Le docteur Lecter préfère partir. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas réveiller. Il quitte sa mère après l'avoir saluée et il se dirige vers une autre pièce.

La salle où il se trouve maintenant est vide, sombre. Cette impression est sans doute due aux lourdes tentures violettes dont il a couvert les murs mais il n'en changerait pour rien au monde. Un seul mur n'est pas tendu de violet, celui qui se trouve en face de lui. Dessus, une immense fresque. C'est la pièce de Misha, de sa sœur trop tôt disparue, mangée par des anciens Hilfswillige (1) qui ne sont plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. C'était ce qu'il avait promis à sa petite sœur. Il s'approche de la fresque qui représente Misha dans sa baignoire de cuivre. Il est à ses côtés, en train de lui tendre une aubergine… Violette... Sa couleur préférée…

Mais le docteur Lecter quitte très vite cette pièce pour se rendre à la suivante. La salle de Misha est emplie de ténèbres où lui-même refuse d'aller mais il ne la quitte pas assez vite. Une voix d'homme, surgie de son passé, l'atteint avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Toi aussi. Pourquoi tu ne te tues pas toi aussi ? »

Une voix, sa voix de jeune homme de dix-huit ans, lui fait suite.

« Non. Mensonge ! »

Et la première voix revient.

« Oh que si ! Ce brave Fouille-au-Pot, il t'a servi ta sœur dans la soupe que tu lapais ! Il faut que tu élimines tous ceux qui sont au courant, c'est ça ? … »

Le docteur Lecter n'entend pas la suite de la phrase. Il a changé de pièce. Le calme de la salle dans laquelle il se trouve maintenant l'envahit.

Cette pièce est à l'image de celle qui l'habite… D'une sobriété toute japonaise. Son occupante, Dame Murasaki, la femme de Robert Lecter, son oncle. Elle est vêtue du kimono préféré de sa mère. Elle le salue. Il lui répond. Dame Murasaki, sa tante… Dame Murasaki, celle qui l'a protégée lorsqu'il a commis son premier meurtre. Sa victime, un boucher, Paul Momund. Il avait insulté sa tante mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il l'a tué. C'est parce qu'il lui a rappelé Yeux bleus… Gritas… Celui qui avait eu l'idée de faire de sa sœur son repas. Il avait tué le boucher avec l'épée courte qui appartenait à l'aïeul de sa tante, Masume-dono et pendant qu'il était interrogé par la police, elle était allée déposer la tête qu'il avait gardée sur une boîte aux lettres. Dame Murasaki… Sa complice… La première femme qu'il avait aimée. Il le lui avait dit mais…

« Que reste-t-il en vous qui puisse aimer ? » lui avait-elle répondu.

Puis elle était retournée au Japon en lui laissant le rameau noirci d'Hiroshima que lui avait donné son père. Il l'avait jeté dans la Seine.

Le docteur Lecter décide de quitter la pièce même si celle de Dame Murasaki est l'une de ses préférées. Il a encore une salle à visiter, une salle qui est toujours en pleine expansion… Mais une main qui se pose sur son épaule le fait sortir de son palais de la mémoire avant qu'il ne puisse examiner plus attentivement les collections qui peuplent la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. S'il n'avait pas su tout de suite à qui appartenait cette main, il aurait été irrité par tant d'impolitesse.

Le docteur Lecter se retourne et la voit. Elle est vêtue d'un déshabillé de soie couleur ivoire. Il la trouve belle sous la lumière de la lune. C'est la femme à qui est consacrée la pièce qu'il était sur le point de visiter. C'est sa compagne… C'est Clarice Starling, « l'ange de la mort du FBI ». C'est ainsi que l'a surnommé le National Tattler après le massacre du marché aux poissons qui a eu lieu quelques années plus tôt.

L'agent spécial Clarice Starling, l'ange de la mort du FBI et le docteur Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal le cannibale… On leur avait aussi donné d'autres noms… La Belle et la Bête notamment mais contrairement aux contes, la Belle n'avait pas réussi à attirer la Bête dans la lumière. Elle avait préféré se perdre dans les ténèbres avec lui.

Et maintenant, les bras de la Bête entoure la taille de la Belle pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Il pose son oreille contre son ventre. Presque aussitôt, il entend la mélodie que produit le cœur de Clarice. C'est un morceau dont il ne se lassera jamais mais depuis quelques temps, un autre air presque similaire accompagne ce son délicieux. Il lui faut juste se concentrer un peu plus pour réussir à l'entendre… A moins que ce ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. Une chose est sûre cependant… Qu'il l'entende ou non, il est bien là… Ce cœur qui bat et qui n'est pas celui de Clarice.

Le docteur Lecter éloigne sa tête de Clarice mais sa main ne quitte pas son ventre, un ventre qui n'est plus aussi plat qu'avant. Il lève la tête. Leurs regards se croisent.

Clarice ne veut pas savoir quel est le sexe de l'enfant. Il a respecté cette décision mais lui, il sait. Dans son palais de la mémoire, les murs de la pièce qu'il réserve à ce nouvel être sont déjà tendus de rose…

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Volontaires recrutés parmi la population des territoires occupés d'Europe de l'est qui servirent d'auxiliaires dans la Wehrmacht.


End file.
